ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Pardonner
'Pardonner '(パルドネ Parudone), also known as 'Pardone, '''is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dōji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” Dōji seated below Ultimo. Appearance He has dark hair, styled in a A-line bob haircut, and two large rounded visors frames on either side of his head. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a sleeveless kimono and a sashinuki hakama, that blouses outwards near the ankles. A large apron, tied three times at the back, obscures the majority of his form and is embellished with the images of three simple butterflies or moths placed centerally near the apron's base. Outwardly; only his two large mechanical arms and gauntlets belie the fact that he isn’t human. This is an unusual feature among Karakuri Dōji, who typically only demonstrate gauntlets that extend upwards and conclude at the forearms. In Chapter 10 to Chapter 12, he loses both the large apron concealing his form and the sections of his gloves that travel up beyond his elbows, adopting a far more typical appearance among the Dōji. The hakama covering his legs also alters to the more standard varient, gaining the common sash and descending piece of fabric, which depicts an emblem reminiscent of a butterfly's or moth's four wings. A small dark shirt, similiar to that of Ultimo's, covers his chest. Personality Being the embodiment of patience, not only does Pardonner possess the highly enduring quality befitting his virtue within the six perfections, he also has an incredibly forgiving nature. However, this forgiveness does not exactly equate to Pardonner's manners, as he is often displayed as being disrespectful and cold to others, signified by a both rude and abrasive attitude, especially in regards to Yamato Agari. At Yamato's first glance, he was shown to be reluctant in believing that Pardonner was one of the good doji. Pardonner is one of the more serious and stoical of the dōji, not showing any signs of enthusiasm, and even during a battle the most emotion he displays is a scowl. Relationships Koun Shakujii A doctor from the 21st century, that has been the master of Pardonner through out all the eras in which the series occurs. He has a very high respect for him and shows it by patiently listening to him chastise Pardonner after he openly insults Yamato, and he calls Shakujii "Shakujii-sensei". When Shakujii was fatally stabbed by Vice, Pardonner was in such shock he couldn't counter-attack against Vice when he attacked him next. Yamato Agari Like other members of The Good Dōji Club, Pardonner seems to dislike Yamato and is openly rude and critical of him. Some examples are when he tells Yamato "Shut your mouth and show me that arm" when he was complaining, and frequently calls Yamato a "dimwit" or an "idiot". He seems to have little patience for Yamato, and is the quickest to degrade him even in a happy situation. Kiyose Matsumoto Pardonner's new master, as revealed in Chapter 26. Not much is currently known about how they have become master and page, or whether they get along or not. Abilities As Pardonner is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Corporeal Control Pardonner's Noh Power allows him to heal even the most severe of injuries of whoever he wishes, restoring a person back to full health. Currently it is unknown what exact method he uses to achieve such results but the technique has been proven to be extremely effective, quickly regenerating a bone-deep cut that Yamato receives. Pardonner also possesses a developed form of X-ray vision, allowing him to easily observe the condition of any individual's bones and tissue, further aiding his healing capacities. It is also effective against fatal injuries which people would otherwise die from. Unfortunately this Noh Power cannot bring the dead back to life as it only affects physical injuries and cannot reactivate the body, as seen with Iruma Tomomitsu in Chapter 18. Quotes *(To Yamato)"Shut your mouth and show me that arm!"'' *(To Yamato) Who are you?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!! *(To Yamato) Did you get it, idiot? *(About Yamato losing to Rune)"It was quite the exact opposite of what I had expected..." *(To Yamato) "I have no reason to lie to you." Trivia *The kanji used for the word "Nin'niku", featured within his name in Japanese, is literally one of the six perfections of Buddhism relating directly to the perfection of Patience. *Both of the names used for him, Pardone and Pardonner, are the French words for "forgive". Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dōji